Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copy detection, and more specifically, to identifying copies of items using an arrangement of symbols printed on the items.
Description of Related Art
Humans interact with the information stored in secure digital archives by viewing printed and digital documents or screen images. This necessary conversion to an analog rendering weakens document security solutions and opens up opportunities for fraudulent changes. This is the Analog Hole in digital information management security.
Conventional detection of fraudulent or duplicate documents typically involves examining an intrinsic aspect of the document, such as paper texture or printing quality, to determine whether a document is original or genuine. For example, some systems examine differences in edge roughness of a documents contents to distinguish laser printed pages from inkjet printed pages, which have a higher degree of edge roughness. Intrinsic security features are intrinsic because they comprise characteristic visual features intrinsic to the processes used for producing the security documents.
A need exists for methods and systems for detecting fraudulent or duplicate documents that is secure, efficient, and highly reliable.